Hanson and Colonel me, Brittany
by Colonel-Depp-21JS
Summary: Just out on the town in Deppville, Hanson and Brittany get together.


Hanson takes a sip of his wine, "Are you feeling  
better?"  
I wipe off the chill from the glass with my finger,  
"Yea I'm hanging in there." I smile at him.  
He smiles back and puts his glass down on the bar. I  
look a head at me, at all of the wine bottles behind  
the bar. So many of them, aging and getting better  
by the minute. I feel hot all of a sudden, you know,  
that hot nervous feeling? I notice that Hanson had  
put his hand on my back and is rubbing it, side to  
side.  
"I'm glad. So, how's your writing going?" The  
rubbing stops slightly. Now his thumb is caressing  
one spot, my tickle spot on my side.  
I giggle, I try not to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" He asks playfully.  
I swallow the wine hard, "Umm, you are umm, rubbing  
my tickle spot." I say raising my eyebrows.  
I spot Marjike cleaning a wine glass with a white  
towel and smiling at us. I see her going to the back  
room where the radio is. Then I hear slow, soft,  
romantic music. She lights a few candles in red  
Italian type holders, on the bar. The bar now has a  
red calm glow.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He takes his hand away. I grab his  
left hand and hold it in my lap.  
"No, it's ok. I umm enjoyed it." I giggle and look  
down and his hand.  
"Oh, ok then." He says and smiles. I feel his free  
hand brush against my hair. I feel his fingertips on  
my cheek, then brush by my ear. He tucks my hair  
behind my ears. The hairs on the back of my neck  
stand on end and I'm feeling chills and getting warm  
all over.  
My mouth is slightly open, I'm speechless and  
relaxed.  
Burr... I shake.  
"Are you cold?" he asks.  
"Umm, more like hot." I say.  
"The wine isn't cooling you off?"  
"It does, but when you touch me, I get chills and  
hot all over." I blush and look away.  
"Oh do you?" I let go of his hand and turn to face  
him. I put both of my hands on both of his knees and  
lean forward to whisper to him.  
"I don't know where this is going, but I'm willing  
to try anything." I let go of his knees and turn  
back to my glass of wine. It has a few gulps left so  
I just down it.  
"Do you want some more wine? Are you hungry? I'll  
get you whatever you like." he smiles.  
"I'm fine Hanson, thanks."  
"C'mon, call me Tom, ok? And I'll call you umm  
sweetie pie?"  
I laugh.  
"Ok...Tom," I look at him with a raised eyebrow,  
"I'd rather you call me Brittany."

"How about Britt?"  
He's playing games with me.  
"Ok, call me Britt then." He finishes the last of  
his wine and gets down from his stool. He takes my  
hand and I get down from mine. He leads me to the  
door, both of his hands behind his back and taking  
my hands. As soon as we get outside the cool air  
cools me off. I feel relieved. He takes my hand  
fingers laced and holds it tight. We go for a walk.  
"You know you never answered my question." He laughs  
and swings our arms playfully.  
"Oh, sorry, umm about my writing? Yes, well it's  
doing well. Raoul left today."  
"No, don't be sorry. Oh did he?"  
"Yes, his attorney picked him up today at my  
office."  
"Ah so it's all you now?"  
"I'm afraid so." We seem to be walking towards the  
park near his apartment. We sit over at a bench.  
I rub my arms, its getting nippy.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Nah, I'll be fine." The moon is bright and big  
tonight. I look up at it and I feel even colder.  
Hanson stands up and sits behind me. He wraps his  
arms around me, warming me up.  
"That better?" I lean back so that I'm lying against  
him.  
"Yep." He rests his chin on my head.  
"You know Captain Fuller will never allow this, if  
it goes any further that is." I inform him. He hugs  
me tighter.  
"Don't worry about him. We'll just keep it a secret,  
if it goes any further."  
I sigh. He lifts his head up and puts it on my shoulder.  
"What's the matter, Britt?"  
"When you love someone, or think that you do, what  
do you do for that person? How do you show them affection?"  
"Well, I would do what I feel is right at the time.  
Buy her flowers, help her out. I've never really been in love. I mean I've felt as if I could be with the person. But I didn't feel that I would want to  
spend the rest of my life with that person."  
"Do you ever want to marry, settle down?"  
He laughs, "I don't think there is settling down for  
a cop, unless I retire." I laugh with him.  
"You have a point there."  
"But yes, I'd like to.  
"Are you sure you are willing to take the risk of  
being a cop? I mean are you willing to put your life  
on the line?"  
"Well, I'm a risk taker and I'll do anything to help  
someone who really needs it even if I die trying.  
That goes for on duty and off." I say.  
"Wow. You know, I don't want you getting hurt on the  
job. But I'm not going to stop you from doing what  
you want. That's why I asked Fuller for us to be  
partners. I thought I should keep an eye on you,  
make sure you don't get in trouble, or hurt." He  
said.  
I lean forward and he loosens his grip.  
I yawn.  
"You get tired?"  
"Eh, a little."  
"Here, I'll walk you home." Hanson gets up and takes my hand. We walk to my place. I dig through my pockets trying to find my key. Once I found them I hold them tightly in my hand as we stand on my porch.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Do you want me to?" he asked.  
"Only if you want. I mean it is getting late. Unless  
you want to slow down and call it a night."  
"I think I will, I mean you seem tired and I don't  
want to keep you up." he said generously.  
"Ok, if that's what you want." I fiddle with my  
keys, trying to find the house key.  
"Well, I guess this is good-night?" I ask. I find  
the house key and rub it with my forefinger and my  
thumb. I was about to open the door when he says,  
"Just one more thing though."  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"There's," he looks at me confused, "Something. In  
your hair." He puts his hand on my head as if he's  
getting something out of my hair. Then I feel him  
gently push my head towards mine. There is no  
stopping this moment from happening. My heart  
pounds, my stomach and my heart are fighting for a spot in my throat. I'm getting that hot feeling  
again. Our faces are close. I can feel the warmth of  
his breath as he breathes on my face from the small  
opening of his mouth. His mouth begins to open a bit  
more when... Finally... Our lips meet. At that moment I  
drop my keys. His hands form around my face. His  
thumbs rubbing my cheeks. His tongue swabbing  
against mine. Swapping saliva and that's all it  
takes to feel myself melt into his hands. I feel his  
tongue swipe along the side of my mouth and across  
my teeth. He sucks in some of my breath. He's taking  
my breath away. And suddenly he takes a breath and  
puts his forehead against mine.  
He stopped and is breathing heavily against my face,  
as am I on his. He smiles his cute half smile/smirk,  
enough so I can see his teeth. Then he bends down  
and picks up my keys. He gives me one last, long  
kiss that seemed like it was forever, but ended  
sooner than I had wanted. My heart still beating  
faster he hands me my keys. Takes my chin in his first three fingers and kisses my forehead.  
"Good night, Brittany." I'm speechless but manage to get out the words.  
"Um good night Tom. I had a great time." I give him a big hug and when we let go I unlocked my door.  
Half way through I watch him go down my porch steps.  
He takes one last glance at me and blows me a kiss. I do the same to him.

Then he is out of sight, I shut my door, lock the locks and go directly to my bedroom. I get ready for bed and don't hesitate with splashing my face with water too cool off. I want to keep this feeling before it goes away. I turn on my ceiling fan, turn off my light and crawl into bed.

I sleep peacefully.


End file.
